My confession part 3
by SnickersCarWashMMs
Summary: He goes back for more, this time she tells him how she feels. SN


Snickers

"_No Nicky, don't do it." She whispered at the screen, he picked up the gun, slowly brought it to his head._

_He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and she barely made them out._

_He pulled the trigger._

_BANG!_

BANG!

She sat up with a start, her whole body shaking and sweating. She sat trying to even out her breathing when the banging sound was there again, she thought it was just her imagination until someone called her name. "What?"

She whispered.

BANG! She slowly slipped out of bed and walked to her door. BANG! "Ok, I'm coming."

She opened the door and there stood a very wet Nick Stokes, standing in the pooring rain with a cheesy smile on his face. "Nick its late."

She tried to stay mad but couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face._ Damn, He's cute!_

"I couldn't sleep." Her smile faltered and she lowered her eyes. "You better come in before you catch a cold."

He walked in and she took one last look outside before shutting the door, a confused look coming across her face. "Where's your car?"

He looked at her a sad smile appearing at his lips. "I don't like to drive that much anymore, its a small space. Plus I needed the walk to clear my head."

She looked down and saw his hand had blood on it, she took his larger hand in her smaller ones. "What happened?"

He pointed in direction of her door.

"There was some wood sticking out of your door."

She winced. "Im sorry. Lets get you out of these wet clothes, sort out your hand then go to bed."

He nodded his agreement. She pushed his jacket off him and let it fall to the floor with a THUD. She let her fingers run under his shirt and pushed it up slowly, letting her fingers run over his body. She looked up and saw him staring at her, she looked down blushing realising what she was doing. "Sorry."

He kept staring at her with perculiar eyes. "Its fine."

He pulled his shirt over his head, flicking water everwhere and all over her. "Hey!" They both started laughing, she led him to her bathroom and handed him a towel.

"Sit. I'll sort out your hand."

He took a seat on the edge of her bathtub while she sifted though her cudboard mirror. She placed a hand high on his thigh, balencing her as she kneeled inbetween his legs with a first aid kit, he had to laugh. "Sara, its just a few splinters."

She picked up a pair of tweezers. "I know but you can never be to careful. Now hold you still."

She began to pull out the splinters, her full attention on his hand. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

She mumbled while checking out her handywork on his hand. "Same old, same old. Just a nightmare."

"So why'd you come here? I'm the furthest away from you." He noticed she was hardly looking at him even though she was done on his hand. He brought his hand to her face and forced her to look at him while caressing her face with his thumb. "Because I care about you the most."

She quickly adverted her eyes and cleared her throat. "Your hands done." She packed away the kit, stood up and put it back in the cudboard. "Sara." Ignoring him she continued on.

"You left some clothes here before, they're in my bedroom." She walked into her bedroom, him on her tail. "Sara. Stop." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back against his chest to prevent her from walking. "Stop ignoring this. Stop ignoring me." He kissed a sensitive spot at the back of her neck. "Nick." She sighed. "You can't keep running from this, you barely say two sentences to me anymore, you didn't even come and see me at the hospital and after we last talked you completly blocked me out from your life." He turned her around and crashed his lips down on hers. When he pulled away her eyes were squeezed shut, he rested his head against hers before dipping down and stealing another kiss. He took a step towards her bed but was stopped by her pushing against his chest. "Nick this can't happen. I told you I couldn't care and I shouldn't." He kept her body flush with his and kissed up and down her shoulder and neck. "Why not?" She couldn't seem to find the answer as much as she searched her brain and found herself pulling him onto her bed.

Her top found the floor as well as his jeans and they met in total bliss.

They layed in a stunned silence, he was still inside her, a hand either side of her face keeping his weight off her. He leaned and kissed her, her eyes opened and looked at him. She realised she had her arms and legs wrapped tightly aroung him, their sweating bodies rubbing against each other.

She loosened her grip and he rolled off her, depositing the condom in the bin next to her bed.

She turned to look at him, he was led on his back an arm behind his head while staring of into space. "Just so you know, I love you too." She whispered. He turned to look at her, smiling at her cute expression. "I know, I can see it in your eyes." He kissed her slowly and tenderly, enjoying the sensation of her lips against his. "So did you mother." He smiled, knowing what she talking about. "Just so _you _know, when im with you I feel like the old Nick again, I feel unbroken and happier than ever. I promise you things won't change unless its good change." He leaned in again slowly. He wanted to take his time from now on, knowing they had forever. Together they would work past their problems and fix each other. Together forever.


End file.
